The Revel
by Winter-June's Stories
Summary: This is a revel fic. It is actually one of my first finished stories that I have wrote. I hope you enjoy it!


Marionette was heading to school. She was going to actually be on time for the first time since the first day at school.  
"Come on Tiki! We are going to be on time! Isn't this exciting?" Tiki smiled and said,  
"Of course it is! I've never been on time to school you know!" Marionette blushed at that. Though it was true that Ladybug has never had a perfect attendance before.  
"Wait, Tiki? That makes me wonder, Hawk Moth let us get to our best. Doesn't that worry you a bit?"  
"Hawk Moth abusing his powers worries me a lot. You just have to stay on your toes Marionette!" Marionette smiled before sprinting the rest of the way to school.  
"Marionette!" Alya exclaimed as Marionette walk towards her, "Your actually on time!"  
"I know right!" Marionette exclaimed sharing the same excitement as her friend.  
"Not just you," Nino, Alya's boyfriend, stated. "But also Adrien." As if on cue, Adrien walked up.  
"Hey guys!" he chirped.  
"Epp!" Marionette squealed as she hid behind Alya.  
"Get a grip girl" Alya complained but let Marionette hide anyways.  
"Hey dude!"  
"Hey Nino!"  
"Adrien,"  
"Alya, um… hi Marionette?"  
"Epp!" Marionette squealed, then continued in a whisper,  
"Alya! He said hi! What do I do?"  
"Say hi back." Alya whispered.  
"Marionette?" Adrien replied, "Are you ok?"  
"Um… You're fine I-I mean I'm fine. Not not feeling fine, On time! I want to be on time! Come on Alya!" She said while dragging her best friend inside. Alya wave goodbye to Adrien before she blew a kiss to Nino and winked at him. That made Nino's heart melt as he started falling over. If it weren't for Adrien's cat-like reflexes Nino would have probably fall head first done the school's steps.  
"Dude!" Adrien exclaimed, "Get a grip man! You almost fell down and broke you skull. You do realize that my father wouldn't let me visit you while your in the hospital right?"  
"Man, I'm gonna seal the deal as soon as possible." Adrien sighed before heading to class.

* * *

He still had no idea on what to do with Marionette. He had just recently found out that Marionette had the biggest crush on earth for him and couldn't even say hello without breaking down to pieces.  
"What am I to do with her." Adrien complained to Plagg.  
"Give her some Camembert!" Plagg replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Eww, Noo!" Adrien complained. Plagg loving camembert as a life or death thing sadly was equivalent to a life or death situation. To him, being Chat Noir was a blessing and a curse.  
"Still, I feel bad for her. Not many people end up as close to me as she is. I don't want to ruin our friendship when she confesses and I reject her." Plagg sniggered,  
"I'm sorry Marionette! I'm in love with some one that I don't know who they really are cause I'm not suppose to know because it is a life or death situation!" Plagg mocked. Adrien blushed a little.  
"P-Plagg! That's not funny." This cause Plagg to laugh even more.  
"It's funny cause it's true!"  
"Stop laughing or no more Camembert till after patrol today!" _That'll shut him up_ , and it did.

"Hello M'lady," Chat Noir said as Ladybug landed next to him.  
"Hi there Chat." Ladybug replied as she put her yo-yo away, "Ready for patrol?"  
"Well, I actually have a question before we start." Ladybug sighed while rolling her eyes,  
"No kitty, I won't-"  
"Not that!" Chat Noir exclaimed, "In my civilian life there's this girl who is head over heels for me and I don't know what to do with her. Do you paws-ibly have any ideas? I'm sure they'll all be purr-fect." Lady bug didn't even hesitate to answer.  
"Talk to her closest friends. They'll know how to calm her down or how to make her relax. Trust me, mew won't regret it." Ladybug then quickly took out her yo-yo and went on her way for patrol before Chat could fully understand what just happened.  
"Did Ladybug just? *Sigh* M'lady is so amazing."

Soon after, patrol was over the evil fighting duo were going over their conversation.  
"Oh my god Tiki! I told Chat Noir a pun!" Marionette complained.  
"Relax! It's not the end of the world."  
"Yes it is! Chat Noir probably thinks that I like puns and he might keep on pun-nishing me because of it!"  
"Um, Marionette?"  
"Oh god! It's happening again! Why don't I ever have good luck when I need it! Hughwah!"  
"It's going to be a long night!" Tiki let out a sigh before going to comfort her clumsy high-schooler. _I have a feeling that Plagg is suffering a similar fate_. "She threw a pun at me Plagg! M'lady gave me a pun! God I'm in love!" Plagg sighed and just curled up on Adrien's shoulder an went to sleep. _I bet Tiki is too dumb to realize that she could just sleep through this_. Although both teens slept fitfully, they couldn't be more than happy to be at school the next day.

* * *

After a normal week of school it was finally Monday again. Marionette got to school just before the first bell rang. She then made her way to her classroom. "Hey Mari!" Alya greeted, "Guess what!" "What is it Alya?" Marionette asked as she sat down. "I think I know who Ladybug is!" Alya exclaimed with pride. "Who?" Marionette asked with a sense of caution. "I think," Alya paused for suspense, "That… your Ladybug Mari!" "What! Alya, I'm not Ladybug, if I was I would've told you for sure!" "I know Mari, I'm just teasing you! I just think that you guys look alike. Besides, I know you would've told me if you were Ladybug." Marionette made the biggest internal sigh in the history of internal sighs. She was so glad her best friend trusted her so much that she would allow Marionette to lead her blindfolded across a pool of lava (Even though she is super clumsy!). Even though it made her feel guilty to abuse her trust like this… it was so important for her safety. "Hey Alya, do you think that maybe there's a reason why Ladybug's and Chat Noir's identities are a secret?" "What do you mean?" Alya asked taken aback a little, "I mean, if Hawk Moth is as relentless as he seems, he could easily get someone who knows their identities. After he knows, he could send his akuma's after their families and they might not be able to risk their friends and families hurt. Alas, if Hawk Moth doesn't know their identities, he can't send the akuma to hurt them for the miraculous." Alya paused for a moment, thinking through what her best friend had just proposed. "You know, you might be right girl! I think I'll post this on the Ladyblog after school and see if other people agree." Soon after the teacher walked in and class started. Marionette went back to her normal schedule of staring at her crush's head and having Alya help her through her school work.

"Nino!" Adrien called after school, "I've got great news!" Nino turned to face his friend. He was clueless on why Gorilla wasn't already here. "What Adrien?" "Natalie just called." "So?" "She said that I have until eight o'clock to meet her in front of the school to go home!" Upon hearing this Nino almost dropped his phone, "You mean to tell me that we can hang out all day?!" "With Marionette and Alya, then yes." Nino literally started running to the Du pin-Chang bakery telling Adrien that both the girls were hanging out there, and to hurry up. "Hey Marionette's parents! Adrien here has a free day and we were wondering if we could hang with the girls." "Why hello kids, of course you can!" Mr. Du pin-Chang replied. "Just make sure to knock before you go in. Also, please leave the door open. I know you boys wouldn't try anything but it just makes a mom feel better." "Of course! Thanks Marionette's parents!" Nino then grabbed Adrien by his arm and took him to Marionette's room.

*knock knock* "Who is it?" Marionette asked. Her and Alya working on homework. "Nino! With a surprise!" Marionette saw how her best friend's face lit up when she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Alright, but don't do any lovey dovey business. We are trying to get homework done!" When he opened the door and walk in Nino received a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Guess who got of his leash." "You?" Alya asked but Marionette already knew better. "N-Not him! A-Adrien d-did!" "Natalie gave me a call saying that I could have a free day as long as I meet her in front of the school by eight." Alya and Marionette's jaw drop. "R-Really? H-How?!" Marionette stuttered. Adrien sighed knowing that this was going to happen. "My Dad is doing some studying abroad. Don't ask why! He said that this trip was a tradition he and mom had and he planned to keep it that way. Plus, Natalie kinda has a soft spot for me. To tell you the truth, I think if my father died she would adopt me in less then two minutes." "Marionette and I have planned to go to the movies **_after_** we do our homework. We would gladly have you join us, **_if_** you want to tag along that is." "Sure!" Nino said, "Of corse we'll join you! But can we do physic first? Adrien's a pro and I feel like that's gonna take us the longest." It took them about an hour to get their homework done. Then it them about half an hour to get ready and meet back up at Marionette's house. They took half an hour to decide, buy the tickets, and get snacks. By the time they sat down to see Marvel Civil War, from the time they started homework, it had taken them two hours. "Who's team are you on?" Nino asked Alya as he slid next to her. "Team Iron man all the way! He is a super rich genius who could totally make a better website for the Ladyblog!" Nino smiled while everyone rolled their eyes. "Whelp, I guess we should've seen that coming." "What about you Mr. DJ? Who's team are you on?" "Capt.'s team all the way! Besides, he has a way cooler backstory than Mr. Rich-Dude." "Ohhh why you-" "Alya! Shh! The movie starting!" Marionette whined, `Why can't Alya be quite before any movie starts'

*Big Explosion* "What was that?!" Marionette and Adrien asked at the same time. "It's just the movie, relax guys." `I highly doubt that.' they thought. "I need to go!" Marionette and Adrien said as they both dashed out. When the door shut behind them they turned around to see… "It's an Akuma!" "Mwah ha ha ha ha I'm Popper Corn! And I'll get revenge on my popcorn! No one can stop me!" Then he threw a bunch of projectiles at the two until they both jumped into a locker. Then, Popper Corn locked the locker and threw it as far as he could. "Ahhh!" Marionette and Adrien screamed as they were flying through the air. "Oof!" They said with the thud of the locker. `Shit! I'm stuck with Marionette/Adrien so I can't transform!' "Don't worry Marionette, Ladybug will come help us!" "Or hopeful Chat Noir!" "If they can get out of this stupid locker that is…" they both said under their breaths. They waited for five minutes, which seemed like five hours, waiting for each other. "Adrien, I don't think Ladybug's coming…" "What makes you say that?" Adrien asked. "B-Because… I'm Ladybug!" "And I'm Chat Noir." Adrien replied as smoothly as Marionette. "No Adrien, I'm being serious!" "So am I M'Lady, and I'll prove it! Plagg, Claws Out!" Marionette, not wanting to be left out called, "Tiki! Spots On!" After transforming, "Ok kitty, get us out of here!" "Anything for you Princess, Cataclysm!" The akuma went down easily. "Ladybug! Chat Noir! Our friends Marionette and Adrien went missing! Can you please help us find them?" "Of course miss… Alya was it? Sorry I'm really bad with names." "Oh its ok Ladybug, you got my girlfriends name but can you please help us? They're our best buds!" "Of course, M'lady and I would be glad to assist you." "Thanks Chat Noir! Thanks Ladybug!" "Alright lets go kitty, follow me." Ladybug said as she left the seen. "Adrien, lets talk." "Of course Marionette…. Well, what do you think?" "About," Marionette sassed back. "Am I a good Chat Noir? Or do you want someone else." Marionette heard so much regret in his voice that she almost chocked on air. "W-What! No! I couldn't be more relieved. I think, I really don't know, its just that I've been thinking more and more about a certain black clad-ed knight and I haven't sorted out what to think of him… but I glad now cause I don't have to worry about my crush now!" "Well then M'Lady, let me tell you a secret, I feel the same relief as you, I took your advice and since then I've been talking to Nino and Alya about you and I've been liking what I was hearing about more and more." "Really?! I mean, would would pick me even though you could have Ladybug?!" "Well yeah, I mean, I want Ladybug but you just seemed more attainable." "Well, I guess I was thinking down those line when it came to Chat and Adrien, I guess." The two sat there a little bit. Their transformations had worn off so Tiki and Plagg were catching up on everything. "Mari, would you, would you…" "Yes?" Marionette said with all the patients in the world. "Would you be my girlfriend!" "What?! Of, of course! I'd love to!" "Its ok I understand if you don't- wait what?! REALLY?" "Of course you silly cat! What, you thought that your lady and your princess would reject their prince charming?" "Yes…" Adrien said sheepishly, he always thought he would never be loved. "You silly kitty, see you tonight for patrol!" Marionette gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she grabbed Plagg and Tiki and put them in her purse. "Come on! We've got friends at the movies!" Marionette grabbed Adrien hand and they went running back to the theater, Marionette leading the way.

It was then that the author knew that Tiki and Plagg need a ship because I tots ship them and that I need to write their fan-fic.

-•~•-The End-•~•-


End file.
